Many techniques have been used for connecting two electrical conductors to establish electrical continuity therebetween. The most commercially successful connectors are the type which are reliable, inexpensive and easy to use in the field. One type of electrical connector which has been particularly useful in making quick, inexpensive connection between two conductors are connectors of the clam shell variety where one or more conductors are placed within the clam shell and the clam shell is crimped onto the conductors to effect electrical connection therebetween.
Three examples of connectors of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,359, 4,560,224 and 4,558,915. Each of these patents shows, in one respect or another, the typical operation of a clam shell type connector. One or more conductors are disposed within the clam shell and by use of a suitable crimping tool, upper and lower halves of the clam shell are compressed about a central bending line to engage the conductors supported therein. Each half of the clam shell may include inwardly directed teeth to provide biting engagement with the conductors to achieve better electrical connection therewith. An appropriate locking element may also be provided on the connector to lock the two halves of the clam shell together preventing inadvertent disconnection of the conductor from the connector.
While clam shell type connectors, such as the type described in the above-identified patents, more than adequately serve their intended function, that is, electrically terminating one or more relatively flexible electrical conductors, these connectors may not be suitable for electrically connecting two overlapped rigid metallic conductors in the same fashion. As is typical of most clam shell type connectors, connection is made by folding the clam shell at a central bending location. Thus, the two halves of the clam shell are brought together at an angular disposition to enclose the conductors inserted therein. When working with relatively rigid metallic conductors this angular compression may have a tendency to squeeze, or otherwise, force the rigid conductors out from the clam shell during closing.
Also, as the portion of the clam shell nearest the bending line typically provides less area between the upper and lower halves, connection is usually made nearest the distal extents of the clam shell halves. Again, it can be seen that there exists a tendency to squeeze the conductors out from the halves of the clam shell.
It is desirable to provide a simple electrical connector similar to that of the clam shell variety which would prevent the angular movement of the connector halves and provide a more secure connection between relatively rigid metallic conductors.